


Hypocrite

by blackamberwolf



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackamberwolf/pseuds/blackamberwolf
Summary: "You are a f#cking hypocrite B, what do you think happend!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Many Deaths of Jason Todd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810359) by [Zoeleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeleo/pseuds/Zoeleo). 



Jason was at the manor for dinner that night. He did not particularly want to be there but when Alfred asked you did not say no. Things had been going all right until Damian started sniping at Tim, and Jason was not going to let him keep getting away with that.

Thing escalated into one of the nastiest verbal fights that had happened in weeks and Bruce finally spoke up.

"Boys, this is not the time to be fighting, tonight is to celebrate having the whole family together and none of us currently badly hurt."

Jason snorted, "Yes, and you do such a great job preventing that that B."

Bruce's lips went thin and his eyes flat. "At least I am not the one causing the injuries." 

"You really want to get into that here and now," Jason snarled.  
"You are such a hypocrite! All that talk about family and not hurting one another. I sure as hell did not give myself the smile across my throat!"

A hush fell across the gathering as Jason's words echoed in the room. Dick took a deep breath and spoke up. "What does he mean by that, Bruce."

The silence echoed with unspoken words.

"What did he MEAN by that."

"I meant that when I was about to shoot the Joker, be done with it all he slit my fucking throat to save the murder clown. Good thing I can't seem to stay dead or B might have had to worry about his hands staying all clean."

Bruce went pale. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, what do you expect to happen when you cut someone's throat and then leave them alone to bleed out. At least it was faster than my first death by crowbar."

With that parting shot Jason walked out, leaving everyone stunned in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day, another fight. 

Honestly Jason was tired of it all. He hated being used as a cautionary tale for all the others on rushing in without a plan, letting anger drive you, being impulsive. He was DONE with being blamed for his own murder.

Jason was sitting on the edge of a roof when Tim dropped down near him, staying a couple of feet away. They stayed in silence for around twenty minutes while Jason chain smoked before he sighed and started talking.

"You know B can be such a hypocrite at times. He started this whole vigilante thing because his parents were killed, yet when I went to save my mother and died for it, it was my fault for being impulsive and letting my anger drive me. It was MY fault I was murdered."

"It does not matter to him, to any of you that the only reason I was even there was that my birth mother lured me there and sold me to the Joker. She told me he was not there and it was safe, that she wanted to talk, then watched as he beat me more than half to death with a crowbar. That I managed to crawl to the door only for it to be locked and that I had to watch that fucking bomb count down, knowing I was going to die."

There was a small gasp in Tim's ear and he realized that the com was still transmitting to everyone.

"You hear that B, it was not just me being impulsive and disobeying you. It was Sheila SELLING me to him."

"You are a hypocrite B, if you had a chance to save your parents you would. What do you think happened when I had a chance to save one of mine? It was not my fault I was murdered."


End file.
